


In a world without you

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kinda?, Light Angst, Pining, basically Pearl being sad and missing her past life, not really much to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearl never changed; even without Pink.





	In a world without you

           Her blue eyes opened to see the many stars in the sky; the stars that were once so close.

In a past life; she would've been up there with them, on a ship to wherever. The whole galaxy ready to be explored with her diamond by her side, holding each other close. She smiled, times had truly changed. She was now limited to viewing the stars so far away; stuck on a planet with nowhere else to go. Her diamond, no longer with her, the only things remaining of her were fond memories.

And her pearl; her lost pearl, who sat under the stars alone.

The years were quite lonely without the diamond by her side. Humans had become much more colder and distant towards her; she didn't bother to communicate with them. The earth had become much less of a beautiful place; due to pollution and other problems. The animals that had been around had also changed; some species didn't even exist anymore.

Despite all the change, Pearl stayed the same. Lying under the stars and awaiting the return of her own happiness. Questioning her diamond's choices along the way. Pearl figured she could just get a life; but the world was almost meaningless without Pink.

So she just lied under the stars, once again closing her eyes.

At least the stars didn't change, she smiled hopefully, but it didn't last long; as the memories of her past life remained.

She just couldn't stop feeling so alone.


End file.
